


Pick me up

by Neverevennoticed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverevennoticed/pseuds/Neverevennoticed
Summary: A cute game you play with Peter starts to turn suspicious as you discover the identity of the famed we slinger.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Pick me up

First one to crack has to shout something controversial, go!" Peter stated loudly, turning to point a bony finger at you. The two of you were sat next to each other at your regular lunch table, waiting for ned and MJ to appear.

"I know your busy tonight, but can you add me to your to-do list?" you blurted quickly, after a struggling few seconds. It was a small harmless bet you and your best friend played every time you were waiting for someone, or bored.

"w-well in that case, I'll have to put you on my to do list," Peter stuttered out, slightly flustered with your previous line. You gave a slightly confused look at his reaction, before sighing at his lame attempt of a reply however accepted it, resting your chin on your palm, you turned to your right to face him.

"your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you," your voice felt slightly raspy and lower on your tongue as your free hand walked itself across the table. A smile cracked into his features. You weren't sure whether it had been the way you said the last sentence or that he had thought of something that would really break your current façade.

"are you related to Yoda? Cos yodalicious." He almost purred making you burst into laughter. Of course, it was the latter why would it be anything else?

And then you realised your mistake. Immediately clasping both hands over your mouth, you tried to think of something controversial. Heart pounding under your ribcage. you stood up. yelling as loud as you thought necessary, "Abba is better than Queen!"

Peter just sat there and stifled a laugh while you plopped back into your seat, cheeks practically blazing as everyone stared at you in shock. Your gaze turned to an even more horrified duo who had both dropped their trays of food on the opposite side of the table.

You let your head hit the table, slightly frustrated at the current situation yet equally too embarrassed to look back up at ned and MJ. It was then that peter burst out laughing, his kind genuine laugh echoing through the lunch hall, a heart-warming grin etched into his features.

MJ realised what was going on, she sat opposite you, calmly starting to eat her lunch as her head entered a thick book, exiting the conversation completely.

"what right do you think you have Y/N/N?!" ned asked exasperatedly finally putting his ass on a seat, and eventually shovelling food into his mouth. Peter gave them a brief explanation of what had happened, leaving out the pickup lines. Ned just nodded along, asking too many questions here and there.

Are we still studying for that Spanish test at yours tonight, peter?" you questioned after your face a cooled off, taking a sip of your drink, hopeful that he wouldn't use the same excuse.

He had forgotten again. You could tell by how he froze the instant you mentioned it, but that wasn't the problem.

"I'm so sorry Y/N/N, I told Mr Stark I'd help him this afternoon!" he replied, same as always. But you were expecting it, as always. Stark internship this, Stark internship that. At least it was phrased differently.

Of course it wasn't just an excuse, you knew that he did actually have an internship with THE tony Stark, but you always had that niggling feeling there was something else he wasn't telling you, because an internship wasn't ever this frequent. 

Its ok, just come around mine tomorrow morning at ten-ish, as long as we get some revision in over the weekend, we should be fine, you said nonchalantly turning back to your now unwanted food, and pushing the tray forward slightly.

Everyone just sat in the tense silence for a few minuet's, as MJ almost basked in it removing the book from in front of her face. She smirked closing the joined stack of printed paper and placing it on the cafeteria table.

"hey Y/N, do you want to come to the book shop after school today, I know you've finished good omens," that smirk was still attached to her smug little face, and you knew what that meant. At least you weren't dreading to have to go through an awkwardly silent walk home with peter.

...

Apparently, you were wrong and the walk to the book shop was worse than you expected. 

As well as the brisk evening air that was currently whipping around in this chilly winter month, you had to deal with MJs smug look whenever she asked a specific question. You were used to this, but when it came to public places, there was a time and a place to play a crude question game, when one of your friends was the subject of most of the questions.

"oh my god, could you please just stop. We are about to enter a bookstore so be quiet!" you were actually starting to get pissed off at this and as you entered the store you could see her smug smirk grow wider. She didn't say anything more, surprisingly, and you both settled on having a browse through the fiction section.

You tried not to dwell on her comments, and she managed to keep them to a minimum.

Picking up a book, that you already had, in a special edition cover, you flicked through the new pages, taking in their wooden smell. New books where the best. Glancing at the price on the back you decided better than to buy a 20$ book just for the fancy new aesthetic cover.

"stop gawking, you already have that one, plus I have some good recs," MJ chastised, waving a couple books in her hands. You sighed and reluctantly followed her, listening to her comments as you read the blurb on one of the books she had handed you.

After half an hour or so the both of you decided to get a book another time when you had the money and instead walk to the subway together.

"you like peter, right?" MJ question turning her head to face you, not giving your flustered self any time to reply, "what do you think about the possibility of him being New York's friendly neighbourhood spider man?"

You thought on the topic for a minute analysing his behaviour from when the webslinger started showing up, "I mean it's not impossible, and he can act a little sus," you were coming to a very scary conclusion, Peter Parker your best friend, your crush, was most likely Spiderman!

"cant think of a reason, can you," MJ interrupted your thoughts startling you a little, "anyway this is where we part, don't think on it too much and I'll se ya Monday!" she ran off down a different root to her train, shoving her signature middle finger at you.

...

"Pete.... Please pick up?"

"could possibly stop ghosting me too, that would be great thanks"

"it's been two fucking hours peter, I said ten ish not ten past twelve!"

"I thought you needed this Pete?"

"fine, be like that then"

"but seriously peter come around tomorrow, at any time, I don't know, I can't really practice speaking on my own I sound crazy,"

Peter had been listening to your voicemails for the past 20 minutes. It was something about the last message that caught his attention.

"please be safe"

It was an almost incoherent whisper, and he could hear the tears in your voice. That was the worst part. The raw emotion in each sentence you said moving from nonchalance, through anger, into pure disappointment and finally on the verge of tears. He had never heard that amount of emotion from you in the years he'd known you, compared to the past 25 minutes.

And of course, peter being spiderman was something he hadn't told you about, and right now he was certain or at least speculated you had somehow found out.

He was currently perched on the building across from your apartment complex, the wind whipping through the fibres of his suit, staring at your open bedroom window. The light still reaching the glass at gone two in the morning. He thought that you had either fallen asleep reading at your desk or still studying. He honestly hoped it was the latter.

Somewhere in his train of thought, peters head went 'fuck it' and managed to get him to swing on to your fire escape as quietly as possible, and crouch down on the window ledge.

...

A soft knock on your window cut through the calm silence of your room. Thoughts clouded your head, it must be peter, who else would knock on someone's window at half two in the morning but none other than the webslinger himself.

You had managed to work it out, by the time you got home at least. With how MJ had somewhat brought on the brief topic of who was under the mask, and bringing up peter as a definitive possibility, you couldn't deny it and settled on that conclusion. 

Not bothering to move to the window, you simply leaned back into your desk chair, sighing loudly. He seemed to take that as an invitation, as you heard the window slowly sliding up the frame.

"kiss me if I'm wrong, but you don't know me," you commented nonchalantly, spinning round in you chair to look at the red and blue clad intruder. If he answered with another pickup line, your conclusion would be confirmed.

He paused for a minute, freezing in the window frame.

"well your lips do look lonely, would the like to meet mine?" he replied smugly, lifting his mask to just above his nose.

You felt utterly defeated, how could someone be so smart but so stupid and not to mention dense, at the same time. You rest your head in your hands, bringing your knees to your chest, eyes still puffy from a few hours ago, threatening to spill.

"Shit Y/N/N-," he started, taking a step forward, acting a little defensive.

"You're such a dick parker, you couldn't have just told me?" you sighed, your voice becoming hoarse as you tried to insult him, standing up to meet his eyes properly.

"I was but-," he tried, reaching his arms towards you, moving a bit further forward.

"But nothing peter, you probably didn't even think about it. The amount of times you brushed me off, even after we've planned things weeks in advance! THIS is what you've been doing every night for the past six months, risking your fucking life," you finished letting an unwelcome tear roll down your face, realisation hit as peters face grew into that of regret. "this is the internship isn't it? ISNT IT?" you may as well have screamed it from the roof tops, you were that upset with him.

You hadn't realized how close he was until he pulled you into his chest, holding you tightly, almost as if he were afraid to let go. The water works had really started this time, tears spilling over onto his suit, as you accepted the hug, moving you're arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry" peter said simply. He didn't bother explaining as the two of you just stood there in a comfortable silence, he didn't need to explain, you understood but were still upset. "you should probably get some sleep, don't want to be late for our study sesh," he laughed, pulling away from the hug and placing his hands at the base of your neck, running his gloved thumbs across your exposed collar bones, just above the neckline of the loose tee you were wearing. Your breath hitched at the action as you noticed his gaze move to your lips.

"you should too," you sniffled, slightly flustered at the intimacy, your eyes still red with tears. His hands immediately moved to his sides wiping the sweat off his palms as his cheeks flushed at the realisation.

"yeah I probably should-," peter sputtered, awkwardly walking backwards and bumping into your bed post on his way to your window. You smiled amusedly at his little trip and turned to put your book and homework away. But before you could flick your desk lamp off, one of peters webs caught on your waist, spinning you across your bedroom and into is arms in the spur of a moment. His lean form flush against yours as you placed timid hands on his muscular chest.

"excuse me but do those smiles come with kisses?" he asked flirtatiously, cupping your cheek with his palm. 

You didn't even get the chance to answer as he brought his lips to yours in a gentle kiss, that you didn't hesitate to return, as you clasped your hands and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Peter pulled back after a minute or so catching his breath.

"is that explanation enough?" he panted, gliding the pad of his thumb across you tear stained cheek.

"I don't know," you giggled running a hand through his chocolate curls, "I think I might need a bit more clarification."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first ff on here!  
> I'm also on tumblr (and wattpad) so go check stuff out on there as well  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
